His Tutor
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Tsuna woke up one day only to discover a man with raven black hair beside him. And to make it worse, the poor brunette has bruises and kiss marks all over his body! What happened? Warning:Yaoi, TYL!, Pairing R27. Um...Lime? Rated M. Slight OOC.


**Title : His tutor**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Tsuna woke up one day only to discover a man with raven hair beside him. And to make it worse, the poor brunette has bruises and kiss marks all over his body! What happened? Warning : Yaoi, TYL!, Pairing R27. Um...Lime? Slight OOC, Rated M.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, ****TYL! ****Pairing : R27, Um...Lime? Slight OOC.  
**

** Rating : M.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N : I really enjoy writing R27 and R27 is one of my favourite pairings. So, to those R27 fans~ Enjoy!**

* * *

In a beautiful morning like today, the sky is blue and the sun is shining brightly.

A brunette was sleeping soundly on his huge bed.

The time on the clock is 6:59. And and 7 sharp, the brunette opened his eyes lazily. Ever since he was the boss, he woke up everyday on 7, so even on rare weekends like today that he doesn't need to wake up early to work, he still woke up early. His body is used to waking up at 7 already.

The brunette yawned before slightly stretching his body. And then he turned around. He is now facing the other side of the bed.

What he saw shocked him. It was a half naked man with raven hair. To make it worse, he has curly sideburns.

He was sleeping soundly as well. The brunette froze.

W-What is his tutor doing at his bed sleeping soundly and half naked as well?

He then realize that in fact, he was naked as well. Not only that! Some part of his body has bruises and kiss marks. He blushed slightly.

He was really relieved that he had not shrieked yet. He had learned to control not to shriek in this past years thanks to his tutor's torture, I mean, training.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at his tutor, his facial features is really beautiful. It was perfect. His long eyelashes as well as his sexy lips. Wait what? Sexy? The brunette had an urge to kiss it, but he shook his head to get rid of the feeling.

He tried to get out of the bed slowly without waking up the sadistic tutor.

But after all, Reborn was the world's number one Hitman, his guard is up even when he's asleep. So with only a slight disturbance, he snapped open his eyes and looked at the brunette with his black orbs.

And then there was an awkward silence between them.

"Er...Um...G-Good morning?" The brunette said as he tried to avoid eye contact.

The tutor smiled sadistically. "Good morning to you as well Dame-Tsuna." He then sat up, revealing his seductive perfectly tanned abs. "Where are you going?" He looked at the brunette who was trying so hard to cover his body with the shirt he found at the floor. But actually, it didn't cover much.

The elder male could see all the bruises and kiss marks. His smirk grew wider. He was proud of his own work.

"Um...I-I am g-going to um..." The brunette blushed even more when he realized his tutor's gaze on his body.

"Come back here." The elder male said with a deep and husky voice, cutting the brunette's word short.

The brunette did as told. But he wondered why he listened to him. But he did and went back to the bed. But he sat the furthest from the raven.

"So, Tsuna."

"Y-Yeah?" The brunette looked somewhere else with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" The tutor smiled again. He was really having fun teasing his student.

"Um..." Tsuna tried to recalled back. At first it was all blurry and groggy. But then he started remembering what happened. His face turned bright red like a ripe tomato. And then he opened his mouth and said while stuttering. "I-I don't r-remember..."

"Oh really now?" The smile on his face didn't disappear. "Hmm, then why are you blushing?"

"B-Because..." The brunette couldn't think up of anything to say.

"Well then, let's try to help you recall." Reborn sat up suddenly and pinned Tsuna down on the bed.

"W-W-What are you doing?" The brunette panicked.

The raven said nothing as he got closer to the brunette. Their face so close that Tsuna could feel his breath. He closed his eyes when the raven licked his ear with a smirk. His breath tickled the brunette's neck.

"Stop! I-I remember everything so stop!" The brunette said while panting. The raven stopped his action and looked at the brunette, expecting an answer.

The brunette blushed again as he recalled what really happened.

"You remembered?" The raven looked at the brunette with an amused look. "Then do kindly tell me, will you?"

"..." The brunette remained silent as his face grew redder and redder.

Even though he said he remembered everything, but in fact his memories are still blurry, well, he did managed to recall being drunk after drinking with his tutor. They went to bed together and started undressing and kissing. And after that...After that...

The brunette's face flushed crimson scarlet, his face started heating up.

All of a sudden, the raven moved closer to the brunette and kissed the rosy lips. Their lips clashed on each other. The brunette's eyes widen. He tried to pull away but the elder male was stronger than him. So he had no choice but to let the kiss go on.

But after awhile, to the raven's surprise, the brunette started kissing him back.

The brunette couldn't do a thing towards his tutor. He was panting and tried to stop him. But he was getting weaker by the time. But he couldn't deny he was in fact enjoying it. He had actually liked his tutor for a long time now, he was just too shy to confess, and Reborn always have beautiful woman surrounding him. He knew it couldn't work out. So he hid his feelings for him. And the brunette had fantasies about them doing such things, so when it actually happened on him now, he started kissing the raven back without realizing it himself.

The raven was enjoying the kiss and he bit the brunette's lower lips, begging for entrance. The brunette winced at the pain and opened his mouth. The raven took the chance and inserted his tongue. He started exploring the brunette's soft, wet cavern. Both of them enjoyed every second of it.

They kept on kissing passionately without stopping. But air became a problem and they parted, both gasping for air.

The brunette looked up at his tutor. His face is actually flushed. Though it's only a tint of pink.

"So, are your memories more clear now?" He smirked.

"..." Tears started forming at the brunette's almond coloured orbs. And then he started crying. Tears cascaded down his cheek. "W-Why did you do this to me...W-When you d-don't e-even love m-me!" The brunette said between sobs.

The raven was shocked to see the brunette cry. Did he do something wrong? He panicked and blurted out, "O-Oi...D-Did I ever said I don't? S-Stop crying! A mafia boss doesn't cry!" Reborn then turned away from the brunette and blushed. Yes, blushed. Even the world's number one Hitman blushes.

"Eh?" The brunette stopped crying and looked up. E-Even Reborn blushes? The brunette suddenly let out a chuckle. And then he started laughing. But he covered his mouth and stopped laughing when Reborn glared at him.

"W-What are you laughing at!?" The raven asked, flustered.

And then there was silence. A very awkward silence.

"D-Does that mean y-you like me, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. Understand that with your stupid brain!" He blushed into a deeper shade of red.

And then it was another silence.

The raven couldn't stand it and turned his attention back to the brunette and asked. "Oi! Don't stay silent! Say something!"

Tsuna blinked a few times before answering. "Etto...I-I like you too...?" He then closed his eyes and continued, "F-For a long time already..."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" The raven asked irritatedly.

"B-Because I thought you couldn't like me...You look straight too..." the brunette mumbled the last part softer.

The raven became silent. He face palmed in his heart. He too, had liked the brunette for a long time. He started feeling this way for the brunette ever since they moved to Italy. But he knew his student's crush was Sasagawa Kyoko so he thought he couldn't stand a chance. But then, yesterday, his student came and offered to drink with him even though he gets drunk easily. In the end, the brunette got drunk and Reborn took him back to his room. And then some stuff happened. It happened just like that. Naturally.

"I guess your Dame-ness just won't change that easily, huh?" The raven sighed. "You could have tried..." He mumbled.

The brunette stared at the black orbs with his round almond coloured ones innocently. But his eyes was slightly red and puffy from the crying.

The raven sighed again. He lost the will to continue on what he was doing early. He's currently on top of the brunette.

He lay down on top of the brunette and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"R-Reborn?" The brunette stuttered.

"Just let me stay this way, Dame-Tsuna."

"O-Okay..." The brunette kept quiet for awhile. "So...Does that mean we're a couple now?"

The raven did not answer him, instead, he hugged him tighter, embracing him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Omake~**_

The brunette woke up and realized that he's in someone's warm embrace. His face was at his muscular chest. And he felt hands on his waist. He felt really comfortable and warm. He looked up and blushed when he see his tutor, now his lover so close to him. He couldn't believe how they became a couple. It was unbelievable. But at the same time, he was really happy as well to know that his tutor held the same feeling as him.

And then, he suddenly felt a kiss on his forehead. "Awake already?"

"Y-Yeah." He still wasn't used to it yet. His tutor being so affectionate with him.

"Well then, now that I have woken up," The raven let go of his grip on his waist and sat on top of the brunette. "Let's continue what we were doing just now." The raven smirked. "Did you think I was going to let you go this easily? I'll be giving you punishments for lying to me and laughing at me just now."

The brunette paled. "R-R-Reborn? U-Um...L-Let's eat breakfast? I-It's already 10, um...I-It's late already so-" The brunette was silenced by a kiss.

* * *

**A/N : ****I suppose Tsuna won't be able to stand and walk properly later, but fortunately, it's a holiday for the brunette, so he doesn't need to work. But...Wait...Doesn't that mean the brunette will be staying in the room with his tutor for the whole day? And I'm pretty sure the brunette's room door was locked...**

**End~ Poor Tsuna~ Let's all pray for his safety. Tsuna! I hope you don't get tortured to death by the most sadistic tutor in the world!  
**

**Please leave a review? Pretty please~? Considering this is my first time writing er...Lime? I'm not sure if it's lime. I could really love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**

***Edited on 15/9/2014. Thanks to Amu4ever for the suggestion of putting the last part in A/N. It look better that way! :)***


End file.
